


I've Given Him A Chance

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: Blue Exorcist [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidental, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Demons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misgendering, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Trans Male Character, Trans Okumura Rin, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: He's fighting. Against society, against his own body's diseries, against people who say he's faking it, and he's fighting so hard and he seems to never have time to live in the moment. He's fighting, and he's got no one to fight alongside with him.At least that was until he gave the demon king a chance.
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio, Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Blue Exorcist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043412
Kudos: 23





	I've Given Him A Chance

It was a rather calm Saturday morning. A soft breeze blew into the window of the Okumura twins' dorm room, blowing the curtains back with it.

The older of the two twins laid in his bed, wearing pajama pants and a large tee shirt that was like a sheet over his thin frame.

His blue hair was in a mess, drool running down the side of his chin, running down and forming a small puddle on the pillow. It was a calm moment. The young teen rested easy without any nightmares and woke up that morning feeling quite relaxed and well rested.

"Good morning, Rin"

Relaxation vanished the moment the Earth King's voice registered in his brain. Rin reached for the sword his kept at his bedside, only to find it wasn't where he put it last night, at least where he typically put it. ' _Shit, that's right, I left it over at the desk_ ' A moment of panic flashed through Rin, who was scrambling to get up and out of the bed, only for the bedsheets to wrap around his ankles, sending him to the floor.

"Amaimon!" Rin groaned, pain shooting through his head. "What do you want? If you here to fight, then you're shit-outta-luck, I'm not in the shape" He rose to his feet, rubbing the ache that he felt in his head.

"I'm not here to fight you" The Earth King said, coming off the desk he was previously standing on, walking closer to Rin. "You were sending out an invitation and I've come to accept" Amaimon answered.

"What the hell do you mean by invitation?" Rin shouted, quickly getting to his feet, ready for anything the Demon King might try to pull. "Your scent" Amaimon tilted his head to the side, looking rather confused, "I could smell it and came to accept".

"Huh?" Rin, still not fully awake, looked over to the calendar that hung by Yukio's desk, 'How the fuck did it get here so fast?' Rin sighed inwardly. "My heat" Rin muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "This bullshit is annoying".

"Well," Rin looked over at Amaimon, "Well what?". "The invite?" Amaimon's usual stoic expression was replaced with one that had more of a childish gleam to it, along with the light confusion he felt from the halfling's words towards his own invite.

"I hadn't meant to send one" Rin explained, picking the white bedsheets off the floor, tossing them back onto the bed, "I must've done it in my sleep". "Oh" Was all that the Earth King said, just watching him as Rin quickly made his bed.

He watched the Omega's swift movements, the way his hands made quick work of smoothing out the sheets. Ever since he'd laid eyes on the young demon, he thought he was beautiful, just absolutely stunning. He couldn't seem to find a single flaw about the Omega. The Earth King couldn't remember having this much of an intense feeling towards an Omega. 

Amaimon sat back on the desk as Rin dug out some clothes to wear. He'd seen all the male human clothing before, yet one piece stood out to him, it wasn't something he'd seen before. It had the same shade as Rin's fair skin tone.

"What is that?" Rin glanced up at him, before realizing what he was asking about. "It's called a binder" Rin told him, "What is it used for?" Amaimon asked, reaching out for it. The younger demon was a bit hesitant to let the older demon have it, but in the end, he let him take it from his grasp. The Earth King was gentle when inspecting the clothing. 

"It's used by those who wish to bind down their breasts, like transgender guys who want to appear more like a dude, or those who just don't want to appear that way" Rin never thought he'd ever explain any of this to a Demon King of all people.

"Transgender?" Amaimon had heard of it before, but it wasn't directly explained to him what it was. But he also wasn't interested in learning what it was back then.

"It's when let's say like a man is born with a woman's body, so he makes a transition from his female body into a male body" Amaimon nodded, taking in the younger's words.

"Like how Father is sometimes Mother, or he's both" Amaimon handed the binder back to Rin. 

[Genderfluid Satan? My personal headcanon]

"Kind of" Rin gathered his clothes back up, heading into the bathroom. "Are you that?" Rin paused, turning back to face the Demon King. "Yes, I was born as a woman, but I'm not a woman" Rin nodded, now heading into the bathroom to get dressed.

==

He left the bathroom to see Amaimon still sitting on the desk, fiddling with one his finished lollipop sticks.

"Are there a lot of people that are like you?" Amaimon asked, flicking the stick into the nearby trash bin. "Yeah, I'd say that" Rin put his pajamas into the clothes hamper, walking out of the room with the Earth King following him.

Rin didn't pay much mind to him, walking into the kitchen and began preparing his breakfast. Normally, he would also make food for Yukio, but he hardly ever saw his twin anymore. They were starting to get distant, but when coming out to his twin about being trans, that really put Yukio away. A small voice told him that it's because he's trans, that's why Yukio has been pushing him away. 

Rin pushed Yukio out of his thoughts with a sigh, plating his eggs and toast. He also made a plate for Amaimon.

Usually, Rin would've been on edge with the demon king around, just sitting at the dining room table with him, but for some reason, he was calmed with his presence. He put the plate in front of Amaimon, which seemed to surprise him slightly, though you could barely even tell; due to the lack of expression that he wore.

"So, where's that human twin of yours?" Amaimon asked, picking up the fork that Rin also placed down for him. "Not sure, he's always gone lately" Rin sighed, "Though I miss him, but he's been angrier lately, and he constantly mis-genders me and deadnames me".

"What does 'deadname you' mean?" Amaimon inquired in the middle of his bites. "He uses the name that I was born with, the name I don't use anymore" Rin explained, looking sour. "Ah" Was all the Earth King said.


End file.
